


Mistletoe

by Totally_fangirl_1000



Series: Holiday One shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_fangirl_1000/pseuds/Totally_fangirl_1000
Summary: Since I'm gonna be bored and stuck with family pretty much all of Christmas break I've decided I'm going to write short fics for people who send prompts on my tumblr, or if you don't have a tumblr just leave a comment on this fic. Send me any request/pairing and I'll try to write at least 200 words for it.





	

"Sam I'm about to lock our brothers in a closet together." Gabriel announces one day as he walks into Sam's room.

Sam looks over at him, "What are they doing now?"

"Being oblivious."

"They're always being oblivious. They'll figure things out eventually, trying to force it could guarantee that it doesn't happen."

"Well I have a plan."

"Gabriel." Sam says, "Don't force it."

"I'm not gonna force it I'm just going to make it happen sooner than it would if we left it up to them." Gabriel defends.

"That's the same thing Gabriel."

"It'll be subtle."

Sam raises an eyebrow, "You couldn't be subtle if your life depended on it."

"Fine. I won't do it." Gabriel says.

Sam knows that Gabriel hasn't given up on his plan, he's just given up on telling it to Sam, but there's nothing he can do once Gabriel has his mind set on something. He's just gonna have to wait and see what happens.

****Later****

Dean was going to kill Gabriel. And then he was going to kill Sam because he definitely had something to do with this.

He didn't have to do it, it was just a stupid tradition, but Cas was interested and Gabriel wouldn't let it go.

"Its tradition Cas, you have to kiss someone now." Gabriel says with a grin.

Dean glares at Gabriel, "You don't have to do it." He says to Castiel.

Gabriel keeps grinning, "Actually he does have to do it, I mojo'd the mistletoe so that he can't get out from under it until he's kissed."

"There's no one here I can even kiss." Cas points out.

"Exactly." Dean agrees.

"Well Dean could kiss you." Gabriel suggests.

If looks could kill Gabriel would've been dead before it even go this far. "I'm not gay." Dean points out.

"Its just a kiss. Its not like I'm asking you to sleep with him." Gabriel says with a smirk.

Finaly Sam speaks up from the first time since it all started, "C'mon Gabe, he's not gonna do it. Just drop it."

"But-"

"Gabriel." Sam says sternly.

Gabriel rolls his eyes and let's out an annoyed sigh as he snaps his fingers, "There. He can move again, happy?"

Gabriel snaps again and he and Sam disappear from the room. Deans not sure he wants to know where they went or why.

"This is a strange tradition." Cas says, still standing under the mistletoe and looking as confused as always.

"Yeah." Dean agrees. He hopes that Cas won't keep talking about mistletoe because Castiel and kissing are two things he doesn't want to think about at the same time.

"Have you ever kissed somebody under mistletoe?" Cas asks.

"Well yeah, a few times." Dean answers, thinking back to high school parties and drunk kisses that usually led to something more. His brain replaces the memories of pretty girls with images of Castiel. Dean drinks a bit more to try to shake the images from his mind.

"You're uncomfortable." Cas says as he makes his way towards Dean.

"I'm fine." Dean insists.

Castiel comes up to him, they're so close that it would be easy to just lean forward and press their lips to get her and kiss him. Maybe drinking more wasn't the best solution to the problem because next thing Dean knows he's doing just that.

He has one hand in Cas's hair and one arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. He barely registers that Cas is kissing back but when he does it's enough for him to snap out of it. He quickly pushes Castiel away. Cas looks confused and maybe a little hurt.

"Um, I'm just gonna..." Dean trails off awkwardly, "yeah."

Dean starts to walk out of the room but Cas grabs his arm.

"Dean."

Dean turns around to look at his best friend who looks equal parts confused, interested and blissed out. His hair is messed up and Dean want to run his hands through it again. Instead he just turns to leave again, pulling his arm from Cas's grip.

"Dean wait."

Dean turns around again and kisses Cas again. The kiss is more desperate this time, filled with years of want and repressed feelings. Cas is kissing back, he's holding onto Dean like he'll disappear if he let's go.

****Meanwhile****

"See. What'd I tell you?" Gabriel says triumphantly.

Sam rolls his eyes, "Your plan almost didn't work."

" 'almost' being the key word. It worked and now hopefully we won't have to deal with all the sexual tension."

"You got lucky. You still shouldn't have done it."

"Are you mad at me?" Gabriel asks, genuinely worried that maybe he'd pissed Sam off.

Sam sighs, "No, I'm not mad."

"You sure?"

"You're right, you finally got them together and your plan worked. Just don't do it again."

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm gonna be bored and stuck with family pretty much all of Christmas break I've decided I'm going to write short fics for people who send prompts on my tumblr, or if you don't have a tumblr just leave a comment on this fic. Send me any request/pairing and I'll try to write at least 200 words for it.


End file.
